UnAccounted For
by Aliyah-Shalom-David34
Summary: After Following a Lead to Topeka KS, Ziva gets Taken. Can the rest of Team Gibbs find her in time? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT own NCIS and or its Characters!

My First FanFic. Been meaning to post it for a while. Hope you like. Please review.

Thanks, Linda. I have been meaning to fix this for a while but keep forgetting. Nothing has changed about the story. I just made it A LOT easier to read.

P.S. I originally wrote this when I was 11 but have spent lots of time working to bring it to a more mature level. Hope you enjoy!

P.P.S.

TY to awakemiddream for helping me fix the errors (she kinda fixed them all)

* * *

Chapter 1

"DiNozzo! You're late!"

"Sorry, Boss. My alarm didn't go off."

He sat down at his desk.

"You look like crap."

"Thanks, Ziva, for pointing that out."

He started up his computer.

"Where's Probie?"

"He wasn't feeling good, so he couldn't make it. Who was that girl at your house last night?"

"Her name was... Wait a second! How did you know that there was..."

He stopped as a smile grew on her face.

"YOU WERE SPYING ON ME!"

She started laughing.

"HOW LONG?!"

Still laughing, Ziva was wiping tears from her eyes.

"Long enough to know you can't sing!"

Tony had a flashback of when Kate was in the shower and she had thrown the sponge at him.

"Tony? You ok?"

Tony jerked to attention.

"Fine."

Gibbs phone rang.

"Grab your gear."

"What is it?" Tony and Ziva said at the same time.

"A Marine's body was found just outside Topeka, Kansas."

Ziva stood up.

"PLEASE tell me we're flying!" she said.

"Nope. Not unless you're paying for it!"

* * *

"I can't take much more of this!" Ziva said, holding her stomach.

"PULL OVER!"

She barely made it to the side of the road before she threw up. She walked back to the car.

"You done yet?"

She elbowed Tony in the ribs

"OW!"

Ziva sat down.

"Gibbs, we have to stop somewhere. It's three o'clock in the morning and I did not have dinner, not to mention I just lost what I had eaten."

"Fine."

They pulled into a gas station half an hour later.

"Finally! I'm starved!"

Ziva walked inside and bought herself a bottle of water and a simple turkey sandwich. She walked back outside and as she opened the back door to lay down, she ran right into Tony.

"TONY!"

"Hey! You slept all the way here!"

Gibbs slipped in between them and laid himself down.

"Tony. Drive. Keep going."

"BUT!..." Tony began.

"Was there something in my voice that made that sound like a suggestion?"

"On it, Boss."

* * *

They pulled into a hotel at 4:30.

"Hey! Wake up!"

Tony shook Ziva and the next thing he knew, he was laying flat on his back on the hotel parking lot with a splitting headache.

"Try to be more careful when you wake me next time, Tony." She walked inside, leaving Tony and Gibbs trailing behind her.

"I call the biggest room," Ziva said, snatching the key. She locked the door behind her.

They pulled into the crime scene the next morning.

" Special Agent Gibbs. NCIS. Where's the body?"

"Over here."

"She got a name?"

"Yes. Gunny Sergeant Alice Marson. She was stabbed multiple times in the chest. A man found her while on his daily run. His name is Daniel Springs."

"Where does he live?"

"Elm and 10th, in downtown Topeka."

"Send the Body to NCIS."

"Alright."

He called McGee.

"Hey, McGee! I need you to run a name for me."

"Alright. Where are you guys?"

"We're in Kansas."

"Oh? What's the name

"Alice Marson."

"Ok."

"And one other name."

"Alright."

"Daniel Springs."

"Alright. I'll get back to you as soon as I have them."

"Hurry up!"

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

"What do you got, Ducky?"

Gibbs was talking with Ducky over Video Chat.

"As you know, Jethro, she was stabbed several times over her chest and abdomen. The one that killed her punctured her lung. There was also straw in her hair. I sent it up to Abby to confirm it. The results should be in any moment."

"Straw? Ducky?"

"Yes."

"There was no straw at the crime scene. That means she was killed, then her body was dropped here. Time of death?"

"Between 5 and 5:30, Tuesday morning."

"Thanks, Ducky."

Gibbs phone rang. McGee.

"Hey, Boss. I've got them! Alice Marson went missing three months ago. She was taken from her house in Topeka."

"Family?"

"Yes, she has a husband; no kids, though."

"And Springs?"

"He's squeaky clean."

"Alright. Where does the husband live?"

"Elm and 3rd."

They showed up at Daniel's house about an hour later.

"Daniel Springs! NCIS! We need to talk!"

He opened the door.

"What? Is this about the body I found yesterday? I told the sheriff everything I knew. I was on a run and I tripped over the girl's hand. Then I called 911."

"Ok. What time do you usually go on your run?"

"I don't know. About 6:30 to 7:00, depending on how tired I am."

"Where were you between 5:00 and 5:30, Tuesday morning?"

"I was at home. Asleep."

"Is there anyone to verify that?"

"Yeah. My girlfriend was here. She left about noon on Tuesday because she had to work."

"Where?"

"The daycare center just up the street."

"Does she have a name?"

"Elisha Phillips."

* * *

Gibbs, Tony and Ziva walked up the street and entered the daycare center. They walked up to the woman sitting at the front desk.

"Is Elisha Phillips here?"

"That depends. Who wants to know?"

"Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS. These are Special Agents David and DiNozzo."

"I'll go tell her you're here."

"No. We'll go get her."

"Is she in some kind of trouble?"

"We don't know yet."

They walked out towards the playground. Tony walked up to a little boy playing in the sandbox.

"Hi! What's your name?"

The kid got up and ran away, screaming over to a younger woman.

"What?! What did I say?!"

"Maybe the kids just don't like you, Tony." Ziva said, smirking.

"What?! Kids love me!"

The woman walked over.

"It's not you. The children are told not to talk to strangers and if one approaches them, to get an adult."

Tony turned to Ziva, "See! I told you so!"

"I'm Elisha. What do you need?"

"Special Agent Gibbs. Here to talk to you about your boyfriend."

"Daniel?! Is he okay?!"

"Maybe. Can you verify that he was at home between 5 and 5:30 on Tuesday morning?"

"Yeah, he was. He was there when I fell asleep and there when I woke up. Did something happen?"

"What? He didn't tell you?"

"About what?"

"He found a dead body."

"Who was it?" she said, casually, as she was walking inside. She didn't seem surprised at all.

She talked to the lady at the front desk. "Would you go watch the children while I talk?"

"Alright."

The lady walked out and they continued.

"Her name was Alice Marson."

"Oh God! She was Daniel's ex-girlfriend!"

Gibbs got a phone call.

* * *

They walked back down to Daniel's house.

"Daniel! Open up!"

He opened the door again.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"What?"

"You knew the victim! Why didn't you tell us?!"

"I didn't want Elisha to find out."

"Find out?! She TOLD us!"

"How did she know?!"

"Beats me. We need to have you put under 24-7 surveillance."

"Why?!"

"Because another girl you just happen to know went missing right after we visited you. Sarah Crimson."

* * *

AN HOUR LATER

They pulled up at Alice's house.

"Jason Marson?"

"Yes? Is this about my wife?"

"Yes, it is. Her body was found yesterday morning."

He started to close the door.

"Wait! We need to ask you a couple questions."

He opened the door so they could come in.

"Did your wife know anyone who disliked her enough to kill her?"

"No! Everyone loved her! The only one who really didn't like her was her ex-boyfriend, Daniel. Well, there was that one guy at her work. He was always hitting on her until she told him to F off. Then he started threatening her. We pressed charges and thought it was over."

"Do you know his name?"

"Yeah. His name is Jacob Brown."

Gibbs makes a call.

"McGee! I need you to run another name. Jacob Brown."

"On it, Boss. When are you guys coming back?"

I don't know. It may be a while."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

THE NEXT MORNING

KNOCK, knock, knock.

Ziva crawled out of bed and answered the door.

"You ready to go yet?" Tony asked as he positioned himself in the doorway.

"Let me get dressed."

She closed the door, grabbed her clothes and turned to walked into the bathroom.

That's when someone hit her on the back of the head. Blackout.

* * *

AN HOUR LATER

Tony, a little irritated at his partner, was knocking on Ziva's door again.

"Are you ready to go yet or not?!"

There was no answer.

"Ziva! Are you okay?!" he yelled through the door.

Gibbs was walking down the hall.

"She isn't answering, Boss."

They pulled out their guns and kicked the door open. Ziva's clothes where on the bed, her gun and badge on the nightstand, her bags on the floor. The bathroom light was on.

"Ziva?"

Gibbs called. No answer. Tony opened the bathroom door.

"Boss."

He pointed to a small smear of blood.

* * *

Ziva woke up. She was tied inside a car trunk. She remembered her phone was in the left pocket of her pajama pants. Gibbs Rule #3.

'If I could just bump it. Gibbs is #1 on speed dial,' she thought.

She started to inch her hand towards her pocket.

'Come on. Just a bit more.'

* * *

Gibbs phone rang.

"What, McGee?!"

"I ran the name. He was arrested five months ago for assaulting his girlfriend."

"McGee, we need you down here! Ziva's missing."

"Alright. I'll take the first flight down."

"Hurry, McGee!"

* * *

McGee walked off the plane at exactly 12 o'clock that after noon.

"Did you have any luck, Tony?"

"No. They found Sarah this morning. Dead. Same MO."

"But he had kept Alice for three months," McGee trailed off.

"He's being careless. He knows we won't make a move until we find Ziva."

They walked back to the car in silence.

"We need to find her before it's too late."

Gibbs phone rang.

"Gibbs!"

"Ziva?! Where are you!"

"I don't know! All I know is that I'm in a trunk," said the harsh whisper.

"Tony! Give me your phone!"

He pulled out his phone and handed it over to Gibbs.

"Abs, I need you to track Ziva's phone."

"Why? Is she ok?!"

"Just do it! And hurry!" he snapped.

" Ok. I'm almost done."

Gibbs returned his attention to his own phone line.

"Ziva can you..."

The trunk opened and the phone line went dead.

"Abby! Where you able to track her?"

"Sorry, she hung up to soon! Gibbs! What's going on?!"

"Someone took Ziva."

"Why didn't you tell me?!" He could hear her vibrating through the phone line.

"Abs, she's gonna be fine."

"She was taken by a murderer! She won't be fine!"

"Abby!" he barked, "How far did you get?"

She sighed. Straightened her shoulders. Back on track again.

"She's some where around Topeka, Kansas."

"Did you get the results from the straw?"

"Yeah. It can only be found in select places in Kansas."

"Thanks, Abs."


	3. Chapter 3

Hiya Guys! So what do think? is the Vocab better? Then Thank Awakemiddream. She has been a REALLY big help lately!

But anyways. Grab your Coffee, Kick back and enjoy. (PLEASE REVIEW!)

Disclaimer: I Do not own NCIS or it's characters (Aw Shucks) *Snaps Fingers*

Chapter 3

TWO HOURS LATER

"Daniel Springs! Open up! NOW!" Gibbs yelled at the door!

Daniel opened the door.

"What now?!"

"WHERE IS SHE?!"

"Who?!"

"My agent!"

"What, the girl?"

"Yes! Where is she?!" Gibbs wanted to grab the guy up by his throat.

"I don't know!" Daniel insisted.

"She went missing right before we set up security in your house! Where's your car?!"

Gibbs looked behind him and saw Ziva's phone.

"MOVE!" He shoved Daniel aside.

Gibbs looked at Ziva's phone history. The last call was to him.

"Where did you get this?!"

"I... I found it outside the daycare center while I was visiting my girlfriend."

Gibbs blew up, "YOU KNEW WHO THIS BELONGED TO!"

Elisha calmly walked down the stairs.

" Daniel? What's a matter..."

Gibbs saw Ziva's Star of David around her neck.

"Where did you get that?!"

"What? The necklace? Daniel gave it to me."

Gibbs grabbed Daniel's hands and pulled them behind his back, securing them in place with handcuffs.

"What are you doing?! I have never seen that necklace before in my life!"

Gibbs turned to Elisha.

"That necklace belongs to my missing agent."

With that, she quickly yanked the necklace off her neck and handed it to Gibbs.

LATER IN INTERROGATION

"I had no idea! I SWEAR I had no idea!"

"Where is Agent David?!" Gibbs got in Daniel's face in an attempt to intimidate him.

" I don't know."

" WHERE?!" Gibbs slammed his palm on the table.

"I SAID I DON'T KNOW!" Daniel insisted.

Gibbs glared at him.

"Look, all I know is that someone put Alice's body where they knew I would find it."

Behind the glass in observation, Tony and McGee where watching the scene play out before them.

"Why WOULD he call the police after killing her?" Tony questioned.

"And how did Elisha know that it was his ex-gir... Oh no! We have the wrong guy!"

Tony ran out of the room.

"What?" McGee questioned, apparently a step behind Tony in figuring this case out.

He watched as Tony ran into the Interrogation Room.

"It's Elisha." he said with confident calm.

Gibbs turned back to Daniel, his gut now taking the lead.

"Where is the ranch?"

"What ranch?"

"The one you and Elisha went to as kids!"

"Umm... umm... just outside of Topeka. The west side. Just a mile."

The team grabbed their gear and ran.

Ziva was hanging by her hands staring into a barrel of a pistol.

"You just HAD to pull up my records! You should have stopped while you where ahead. I killed her because Daniel was sleeping with her! Do you know how that feels?!" Elisha ranted, out of control.

"I don't date that much, " Ziva calmly stated, "and I pick more carefully." She intended to get under this girl's skin and get her off balance.

"What?! Are you saying I'm STUPID?!"

She punched Ziva in the stomach.

"You know, I was gonna make it quick but now..."

"You know you could have just broken up with him," Ziva points out.

"I saved her husband the pain of figuring out that he was being cheated on, too. He would've just kept sleeping with her."

"Still. Is he worth that much to you that you'd go to jail?"

Elisha hit her again.

"We had EVERYTHING! We where going to get MARRIED! Start a FAMILY!" she continued to unravel.

Ziva looked over Elisha's shoulder to see Gibbs pull in the drive way.

He got out of the car, made eye contact with Ziva and mouthed, "Keep her busy!"

"Why didn't you just break up with him?"

"He thought I wasn't good enough anymore. I LOVED him!" Elisha toughed up, "Any way, enough of this chitter chatter. Lets get down to business."

Gibbs walked around the corner.

"Elisha! Drop the gun!"

Elisha walked behind Ziva and grabbed a fist full of hair. She held the gun to Ziva's temple.

"Take one more step and she's dead!"

Daniel walked around the corner.

"Elisha!" he begged, "drop the gun. Please."

"Daniel?! What are you doing here?!"

"Please, Elisha. Drop the gun."

"I killed her because of you," she told Daniel.

"What?!"

"I killed Alice because of you!"

" Wh.. what?"

"YOU WERE SLEEPING WITH HER!" she spat out!

Tony was inching around the corner of the shed.

"Let her go and we might be able to work something out." Gibbs gave a nod as he saw his second in command get into position.

"Do you think I'm a fool? I know I'll never get out of this. But I will let her go if you let me go." Elisha tried to bargain.

"Sorry, not a chance."

Tony quickly grabbed her wrist and made her drop the gun. As Tony applied the handcuffs,

Gibbs untied Ziva.

"You ok, Ziver?"

She was wiping the blood from her lips.

"Yes. Just a couple of bruises."

She turned around and landed a good one on Elisha's jaw.

"OW! I think she broke my jaw!"

"Feel better now?"

"Much."

Gibbs turned around and began to put handcuffs back on Daniel.

"What are you doing?!"

"She might have killed Alice, but we found your DNA under Sarah's fingertips."

Gibbs put him in the car.

Elisha looked at Gibbs.

"You'll regret this," she growled.

Tony put his hand on the top of her head and pushed her into the car.

"I'm glad that's over." Gibbs sighed. He looked around at each member of his team and smiled.

THE END

You like? If U did i wrote 4 others. 2 of um are sequels. *Nudge* (Hint Hint)

Review! Shalom! Aliyah-Shalom-David34 out!


	4. Sorrowful News

If you have not yet heard the news, I am sorry to announce, That Cote De Pablo Will NOT Be coming back as Ziva David. No one knows her Fate yet. I also regret to Inform you, I will not post any new stories/Chapters until I know Her fate. I am Sorry. Please Give me your Opinnion. I will now go roll up in a ball and cry. Thank you for your time.


End file.
